Gemming Around/Transcript
Main Episode GEMMING AROUND WRITTEN BY CAMILLE UCAN & ROSE JOHNSON DIRECTED BY DIANNA BASSO Crown Jules: Oh, check out my gem! I feel royally awesome! (Fantasy starts) (Crown Jules imagines herself with the trucks, birds, and a tiger liking her gem. Crown Jules roars back at the tiger.) (Fantasy ends) Crown Jules: Today is going to be a good day. Jessicake: Good morning, England! *laughs* Yvonne Scone: *laughs* Good morning, Jessicake! Queen Cake: It's not a very good morning for me. I've got icky brakes. Yvonne Scone: Oh dear, that's terrible. Crown Jules: Good morning to you all. Notice anything different about me? Yvonne Scone: Um, you've grown a little taller overnight? Jessicake: You've changed your rail feet to square feet? Crown Jules: No! Check out the gem! I've had it polished! See how shiny it is? English Rose: Oh, maybe you should concentrate on your jobs, instead of showing off that gem all the time. Crown Jules: Thank you, English Rose, but I could get my jobs done and look gorgeous at the same time. Crown Jules: Shoo, pesky monkeys! Today of all days, stay away from my beautiful gem! Argh! What was that? Crown Jules: Argh, my gem! Give it back - I need it! (Crown Jules wails) Crown Jules: Where'd it go? Where did it go? My gem! (Scene cuts to Paddington station) Crown Jules: Disaster! Disaster! My gem! It's...it's...gone! I'm nothing without it! (Fantasy starts) Shopkins: Eurgh! Ewww! (Birds tweet) (Tiger blows raspberry) (Crown Jules whimpers) Crown Jules: Oh, I'm useless without my gem! Yvonne Scone: It did look great on you, Crown Jules, but you don't NEED it. Crown Jules: I DO need it and I don't do anything until I've got it back! Jessicake: What about your jobs? Crown Jules: Not without my gem! Yvonne Scone: The gem could be anywhere, Jessicake. (Yvonne Scone whistles) Jessicake: Yvonne Scone and I tried really hard to find Crown Jules' gem and do all her jobs as well. (Jessicake whistles) (English Rose honks horn) Jessicake: We asked everyone and anyone if they'd seen Crown Jules' gem, but it was nowhere to be seen. (Yvonne Scone whistles) Yvonne Scone: English Rose, have you seen Crown Jules' gem? English Rose: No, I've been too busy doing all her jobs. Yvonne Scone: Then it must be lost for good. (Jessicake whistles) Crown Jules: Did you find it? Jessicake: No. Sorry, Crown Jules. We've asked everyone and looked everywhere. English Rose: Oh, we're tired, Crown Jules. We've been doing your jobs as well as... (yawns)...our own. Crown Jules: I'm good for nothing without my gem. Yvonne Scone: That's not true, Crown Jules. Jessicake: Yeah, you're still a very...(yawns)...useful... Crown Jules: Great! Now I've lost my gem AND put everyone to sleep! I'm totally useless. Queen Cake: Look out! I can't stop! My brakes aren't working! (Gasps) Crown Jules: English Rose - look out! English Rose: Ah...oooh, what's going on? (Screaming) (Queen Cake sighs) Queen Cake: Phew! Thank goodness for Crown Jules! English Rose: Crown Jules, thank you! Crown Jules: I...I...I just reacted. You needed help so I... Queen Cake: You see that? Crown Jules saved me! Jessicake: You're a hero, Crown Jules! Yvonne Scone: And you did it without your gem! Crown Jules: I...I guess I did. Yvonne Scone: Morning, Crown Jules. How are you feeling about your gem? Crown Jules: I'm okay. I'd love to have it back, but I've realised I can be just as brilliant without it. (Zoe Zoom clears throat) Zoe Zoom: Crown Jules, I've heard about yesterday - that you were very silly and wouldn't do any of your jobs? Crown Jules: Oooh, yes, sorry about that, Zoe Zoom, ma'am. And everyone. I...I was... Zoe Zoom: Busy being a hero? Yes, I heard about that, too. So, it gives me great pleasure to give you something equally deserving of your bravery. Crown Jules: My gem! You found it! Thank you! Thank you! Don't I look incredible? Get me back on the railway! Life Lesson Jessicake: Have you ever lost something you thought you couldn't do without? Sometimes, it can feel like you'll never be the same. (Flashback starts) Jessicake: Apple Blossom thought her lucky horseshoe was making good things happen, but after dropping it, she realised it wasn't the lucky charm making her a really useful Shopkin. She was just really useful! Jessicake: Crown Jules thought she was useless without her gem, but when she saved English Rose, she realised she didn't need her gem to be useful. (Flashback ends) Jessicake: Crown Jules learned it's what's inside that counts and the most important thing is to believe in yourself. Molly Cake Pop: Come on, Jessicake! Milly Cake Pop: It's time to go! Jessicake: See you next time! (Life lesson ends) Category:Transcripts